


For his sake

by Cosmik debris (Moggio)



Category: Extremity (Comics), Extremity - Daniel Warren Johnson
Genre: Animal Death, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggio/pseuds/Cosmik%20debris
Summary: "Shiloh had learned to pray, scavenge and cook from Rollo. It was mundane, even boring for some of the clansmen and yet it brought a sense of peace the android had not known before."





	For his sake

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Issues 2 and 3

Exploring the ancient dark was unnerving no matter how many times Rollo and the Roto clan descended on the airship. When they chased down prey everyone acted quickly, for as soon as the targets fell the hunters had to pick them and run from bigger creatures, the leviathans. The bigger hunters with faster legs and sharper fangs could always smell fresh kills, but this time the Roto clan ran away with the day’s game. 

Rollo was a silent hunter. The only sound that came from him when he struck was a muttered prayer. At least that’s what Shiloh thought it was as he approached his companion to help him carry the animal back to the safe haven of their camp. When the machine man asked him about it the boy smiled kindly. 

“I thank them.” Rollo answered softly.

Shiloh sometimes heard the clansmen speak behind his companion’s back. What he did was unnecessary, they said, ridiculous even. At that his sister Thea simply patted his back and threw some friendly banter at him. Meanwhile his father always walked past, ignoring everything. Regardless, Rollo prayed and after several days of hunting and scavenging Shiloh realized he was muttering Rollo’s words too after each kill. For the android it was the right thing to do, too. How could the others not see? 

“I will thank them as well.” Shiloh said when the young man caught him. 

That day he saw Thea approach Rollo. She patted his back admiring the small and precise wound Rollo’s weapon had pierced on the eyes of the creature to win them today’s supper. With curiosity the machine man walked towards them.

“Nice catch, brother.” Thea said. 

“Thanks.” Rollo lowered his gaze, focusing on wiping the blood on his weapon with a rag. “Wanna do the honors? I call dibs on the intestines.” 

“Those slimy innards? Go ahead, I’ll pass every time.” Thea chuckled. He looked at her, shrugging while smiling. Shiloh realized he knew how to lighten the mood when his sister was around him, away from the gaze of their father.

“You’re pretty good at hunting.” Thea retorted as she began skinning the creature. 

“If I have to.” He conceded.

“That’s what mother used to say, do you remember?”

“Yeah…”

When Shiloh reached them his presence seemed to silence Thea’s next words. Ignoring that the android greeted them and helped her bleed out the meat. Rollo would later salt and spice it. Everyone seemed to enjoy when it was the young man’s turn to cook and the machine man couldn’t help but wonder about food, spices and flavors. He had the impression that on his previous life he had enjoyed watching that activity. Ignoring the _déjà vu_ sensation he asked Rollo about the process. Afterwards the young man gladly taught him how to grill the meat and boil richly flavored roots to pour over the dish. 

Shiloh had learned to pray, scavenge and cook from Rollo. It was mundane, even boring for some of the clansmen and yet it brought a sense of peace the android had not known before. He thanked the young man for letting him join in like another member of the Roto, like another human. Rollo had smiled with sadness then and explained that the clan needed the rations for war. 

“We both can pretend this is for normal everyday life.” Rollo said. “Perhaps one day it will be.”

 

\--

 

Every night near the fire once all their chores were finished Rollo helped Shiloh get rid of the rust that covered his body where he could not reach or see. The young man was working on the nerves behind the android’s neck when he muttered a curse. Suddenly Shiloh felt a pleasant chill descend from his neck as Rollo exclaimed happily. 

“This was stuck on a metal junction.” He said, placing a piece of shrapnel beside them on a stool and then began to polish the tender metal. Shiloh shuddered at the sensation. 

“Last night I dreamt you fixed me.” The android said after a long sigh, cracking his neck. Rollo cleaned flakes of rust from his fingers and imitated his friend. 

“Well, I’ve been doing that this past days. We only need to tweak your outer core and then I’ll take care of your inner mechanisms, see what can be done. Oh, um. You also need clothes.” Rollo handed Shiloh his tattered robe, “I can go look for some now, if you want.” but Shiloh held his arm before he could dart away. 

“Don’t worry, you’ve done enough for me today. Rest.” Shiloh assured him. Rollo paused and nodded, sitting obediently by his side. “You seem tired. Are you alright?” 

“We’ll be returning to The Rising Planes on two days. And then…”

“The Roto will continue to pursue their vengeance.” 

Rollo nodded, looking back at the machine man with a strange expression. Shiloh thought he saw regret there, and compassion. Rollo had also taught him about compassion. 

“I will not leave the clan.” The machine man said, suddenly understanding the situation.

“Of course. After all, I still need to fix your-”

“That doesn’t matter.” Shiloh lied, although it mattered to him for other reasons. He wanted Rollo to touch him, he even thought about scraping his body on purpose. It was a selfish thought, but he embraced it realizing that it came from his very core and not any previous preprogramming. “I stay because I choose to, not because I am helpless. You happen to be a reasonable man. I’ve learned much about this world from you. And… if I can hunt, cook and even protect you as a form of retribution I will gladly do so.”

“Shiloh...” The young man murmured. “Are you sure? If you stay then you will probably kill again and it won’t be animals.” 

For his sake he would do it, Shiloh realized. Only for him. 

“I don’t want you to kill for a clan you don’t belong to and for a cause that is-” Rollo looked around, lowering his voice. “This is not your fight, Shiloh. You can still leave…” 

“Why did you fix me?” The android interrupted.

“What?” Rollo paused, unsure. He was quiet for a moment. “Well… My father wanted me to, but for me it was a challenge. I did it because I was curious, because seeing you made me wonder if I could help out. I… I wanted to help.” The young man chuckled. “You’re a wonder to me. To everyone, really. And I believe you deserve a second chance in um, living.” 

“I want to help you too.” Shiloh said.

“But my clan’s goal…”

“That’s not your goal. I think we both have that in common.” 

Rollo looked at the android for a long time, nodded slowly and bent his back suddenly feeling too tired and heavy to move. Shiloh stared at his small frame and wrapped an arm around the young man’s shoulders. He wanted to touch and reassure him, the android realized he needed to feel the boy’s callused fingers on his so he took one warm nimble hand, trying to ignore the tingle on his own guts, the electric sensation on his chest.

Shiloh was glad that out of every possible person Rollo had found him that day. 

“Come on, go get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
